Holly Cleary
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = True Blood | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Renard Parish, Louisiana | known relatives = Rocky Cleary Wade Cleary | status = | born = July 1st, 1973 | died = | 1st appearance = | actor = "Night on the Sun" }} Holly Cleary is a fictional witch (of the Wiccan tradition) and a supporting character on the HBO television series True Blood. She is played by actress Lauren Bowles and was introduced in the season three episode "Night on the Sun". Biography Holly Cleary is a witch of the Wiccan tradition and lived in Renard Parish, Louisiana with her teenage sons, Rocky and Wade. She got a job working as a waitress at Merlotte's Bar and Grill in Bon Temps and became friends with another waitress named Arlene Fowler. Holly used her knowledge of holistic medicine to help Arlene make some very complicated decisions regarding her pregnancy. Holly was part of a coven run by a woman named Marnie Stonebrook who worked out of her occult shop, Moon Goddess Emporium. She helped bring Tara Thornton into the fold after Tara began dealing with her own string of personal problems. It was around this time that Holly developed an interest in Bon Temps sheriff Andy Bellefleur, but Andy's brusque behavior and addiction to vampire blood made any potential relationship between the two practically impossible. Although Holly's work with Marnie Stonebrook was prompted through the best of intentions, the Wiccan circle turned decidedly dark after Marnie channeled the spirit of a vengeful witch from ages past named Antonia Gavilán de Logroño. Marnie began using her circle's power to fulfill Antonia's mission to destroy every vampire possible. Holly, Tara and a young warlock named Jesus Velazquez turned against Marnie and used their collective abilities to channel the spirits of departed loved ones to ultimately stop Marnie's mad rampage. When things quieted down a bit, Holly resumed her relationship with Andy Bellefleur. Andy was now clean of V and ready to commit to her. The two made love at Holly's modest home, but were embarassingly interrupted by the arrival of her sons, Rocky and Wade. After a while, Holly moved into Andy's ancestral family home with him, along with her boys, who now shared the house with Andy's fairy halfling daughter, Adilyn. Things grew tense when Andy caught Adilyn fooling around in a sexual manner with Wade Cleary. He threatened Wade with great violence, which earned him nothing but scorn from Holly. Holly always had a way of calming Andy down though, and got him to accept the genuine, if unorthodox, budding romance between their respective children. Notes & Trivia * * Holly Cleary is the first witch featured on True Blood. * and Arlene Fowler were born in the same year. * Holly Cleary is the only surviving member of Marnie Stonebrook's coven (not counting Lafayette who was just an associate). * Before moving in with Andy Bellefleur, Holly Cleary lived on Berry Street. Arlene Fowler and Dawn Green also lived on Berry Street. All three of them also worked as waitresses at Merlotte's. * Holly Cleary is the only waitress at Merlotte's who never had a relationship with a supernatural being. See also External Links * * * Holly Cleary at the True Blood Wiki References ---- Category:1973 character births